The invention relates generally to clamps and other multiple component devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for assembling such devices.
Bar clamps, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,926,722, 5,009,134, 5,022,137 and 6,367,787, comprise a housing that supports a fixed jaw, a bar that carries a movable jaw and that is supported by the fixed jaw for reciprocating movement such that the movable jaw can be moved towards and away from the fixed jaw. The housing further supports a drive and brake mechanism for controlling the movement of the bar. The drive and brake mechanisms can vary but typically consist of a number of interrelated components such as friction plates, springs, drive levers, brake levers and the like. These components are assembled directly in the clamp housing on the main assembly line. It has been found that this assembly is difficult due in part to the number of components, the lack of open access to the assembly when in the handle, the relatively complex interaction of the components and the fact that the springs may be assembled under tension and/or compression. While this assembly problem has been specifically identified with respect to bar clamps, it will be appreciated that the same assembly difficulties are encountered in the assembly of other devices that have the same or similar characteristics.
Thus, an improved method and apparatus for assembling multiple component devices is desired.